I Do
by ChloeKingfanatic1894
Summary: The anticipated sequel to One Moment and Missed You is finally here! Gabriella Montez is finally marrying the man of her dreams, Ryan Evans. As she prepares for the wedding she reflects on the day her hope of finding him again was rewarded. Book three in my Ryella trilogy!


** AN: Hey, guys! Are you ready for I Do? ;) Sorry for the insanely long wait! :/ I've been super busy and I wanted to finish this trilogy and the last chapter of my Austin & Ally story in the next week or so! I finished writing the trilogy! I just need to finish the last chapter of my Austin & Ally story...soon! You may have to keep checking this story to see if I've changed anything! I add stuff even after I've already published a chapter since I'm a perfectionist who will edit a chapter until I delete the document. That means you guys don't know if I change it... -_- I already made a temporary second chapter with the story in it so you'd get an email. When I deleted the first chapter it became a one-shot again! Idk if that makes sense! Oh well! :) Enjoy! DISCLAIMER APPLIES!**

* * *

Gabriella's POV:

I walk into the church and Taylor immediately ties a scarf over my eyes. She insisted I see nothing until the wedding ceremony. I can kinda guess what the decorations look like since I drew a rough sketch for my maid of honour. I trust Taylor followed through so I never checked in on how the decorations turned out. Taylor leads me into a room where I will prepare to marry Ryan. Ryan Evans is the best part of me. I would never hurt him. After we found each other again he showed a bit of concern about my faithfulness since I did technically cheat on Troy with him. He thought I would be stolen from him by someone better. It took five years, but he finally stopped worrying about losing me. I feel the cloth leave my face and open my eyes. The room gives away nothing about the decorations because the church made a room for brides, maids of honour, and bridesmaids to get ready in. It's fancy and has everything women would need so they don't have to leave the room. The decorations are generic and probably never change. I look around a bit and then see Kelsi, Sharpay, and Martha smiling at me in front of a vanity. I notice that the vanity has makeup, hair products, a straightener, a few curling irons for curls of different sizes, and hair accessories covering every inch of it. I sit down at the vanity, close my eyes, and let my friends turn me into a beautiful bride.

_I walk along the path that seems to never end. I'm close to giving up on finding Ryan again. I'm no expert at tracking people, but I wish I was. I always think I see him, but it never is him. Whenever this happens I go to a private area and break down. How can I not when my other half isn't by my side? I look around a bit and my eyes land on hair the color of the sand. I freeze and stare at him. I can't look away because this person has put me in a trance. If this is another lookalike I am definitely giving up. His hands cover his face and I want him to move them. "Ryan? Ryan Evans?" I start as I realize I spoke up and the man looks up at me. He seems shocked at first and then he's hugging me. "Gabby, you're here!" I feel an emptiness inside of me get filled as his body touches mine and I laugh. I wrap my arms around him and enjoy the feel of his muscles. I close my eyes and enjoy this moment. "I'm here." I feel him pushing me away and open my eyes. I look at him and he sighs. "Where's Troy? How is he?" I don't even know what to say to that so I laugh and connect our lips. I've missed this feeling so much and I can't believe I have it again. The feeling of flying and falling at the same time. If you fall in love with the right person I guess this is the feeling that invades you. I wrap my arms around his neck and suddenly I'm on top of him. I feel electricity and butterflies inside of me as our bodies melt together. I get up and help him up before my hormones can take over._

_I know I need to tell him that Troy and I aren't together anymore so I start talking. "We broke up not long after graduation. I told him what happened, Ryan." I look down as I remember the hurt in his eyes. He quickly became angry and I ran out of his house. I feel fingers under my chin and Ryan gently makes me look at him. "You did what?" I see fury in his eyes and only now think about the fact that he could have a girlfriend. It would explain the fact that he didn't kiss me back. He swiftly and roughly lets me go and walks away. My chin stings where his callused fingers scraped me. I know I should walk away. I know I don't have his heart. I can't move though. "Ryan, I had to! Senior year was so hard! I spent it thinking about which one of you I truly love and making sure Troy didn't think I wasn't in love with him! I made my decision, Ryan!" I decide to give him a chance to tell me he doesn't want me by acting like I have no clue if he does. "I hope you still love me." I hear his sad laugh and he turns around with an incredulous look on his face. "You honestly think I'm acting like this because I don't love you?" I look down and accept that as confirmation of my fears. "Gabby..." I don't look up and after two seconds I hear footsteps swiftly approaching me. I don't even have time to think before I feel him gently grab my face and his lips are crushing mine._

_My heartbeat picks up as I feel his love for me in the way his mouth moves against mine. I feel his love for me in the way he holds my face in his hands. I wrap my arms around his neck again and feel him smile as his lips move with mine. I feel my hormones screaming for more and unconsciously my tongue grazes the valley of his lips. I feel his lips separate a bit and he moans. That one sound drives my hormones crazier and I want him. I instantly slip my tongue into his mouth and I feel him pull away. I open my closed eyes and see the love and need in his. "Come with me!" He grabs my hand and takes me into the woods. I feel like we walk for hours before we finally reach a clearing. He turns around to face me. "Now, where were we?" I giggle as he kisses my neck and grab his hair as I feel his kisses becoming more heated. I close my eyes and feel him wrap his arms around my waist. I feel myself being pulled down until I'm lying on the ground with him flush against my side. He just looks at me for a moment and I can't stop myself from telling him how I feel. "I love you, Ryan!" His beautiful smile appears and he passionately kisses me before pulling away. "I love you, too! Gabby, I want to do this right. I'm not going to take your virginity until I can call you Mrs. Ryan Evans." I let his words sink in and then I start to cry. If I thought I felt amazing and loved before then I had no idea how that felt. Ryan leans in and kisses my tears away. He pulls away again and just looks at me. I know I need to give him a sign to let him know what I'm thinking so I simply nod._

_I finally find my voice again and speak. "Okay! Can I take off your shirt though?" He smiles at me and winks. "Sure." He gets up off the ground and stands on his knees. I'm nervous, but I do the same. Troy was always so tame so I never took his shirt off while we made out. In fact, the only times I'd see him shirtless were the times we swam in Taylor's pool. I lightly touch the hem of his shirt and then look at him and bite my lip. Ryan smiles, wraps his arms around my waist, and kisses me. "What are you waiting for, babe?" His words give me courage and I grab the hem of his shirt and lift it over his stomach. He lifts his arms up and I peel off the shirt covering his chest and torso from my view. I immediately get drawn to his perfectly toned abs and gasp. I have never seen something so perfect and I delicately touch his abs with my long nails. Ryan moans at my touch and I smile. "I've missed you, Ryan." He smiles and hugs me. I wrap my arms around his bare torso and feel his heat against my hands. I hear him sigh. "I've missed you more!" I suddenly think about the saying that popped into my mind the day we first kissed and suddenly remember there's more to it. The full saying is: if you love something, set it free. If it comes back to you, it was meant to be. I kiss him passionately as I realize for the first time that he is mine and I am his. It was always meant to be that way and it always will be. It was so natural and easy for us to start right where we left off five years ago. I push him down so that I'm on top of him. I love the feeling of our bodies melting into each other and slowly getting closer and closer._

I snap out of my memories when someone claps in my face. I look up at Taylor and she just smiles knowingly at me. That day, Ryan pulled away when his promise of keeping my virginity intact became threatened. He bought me an engagement ring and we went to tell Sharpay. She immediately squealed with happiness, but she seemed nervous about something. That's when I noticed Troy's jacket on the kitchen counter. I pointed it out and Sharpay started to make an excuse, but Troy stepped out and stopped her. It turns out that they had been secretly dating for a few years. Sharpay immediately assured me Ryan knew nothing about them and a few months later they got married. Jason married Martha soon after high school. Kelsi and Zeke soon followed. Chad and Taylor decided they were better as friends. "Thinking about the day you found him again?" I smile and giggle. "Yeah! I can't believe I actually did. I never gave up total hope. I just couldn't for some reason. Then I flew to Michigan to ask Sharpay about Ryan and ended up on the wrong side of the bay. I just kept walking the wrong way..." Sharpay smiles and swivels my chair around to face the mirror. I love what they've done with my hair. The top looks a little like a Standard Poodle's hairdo, but it suits me. Tiny clips are all around the curls. The rest of my hair is straight and simple. Taylor brings me my dress, veil, and ballet flats. I quickly change and sit down. We worked out a system where I wouldn't have to do my hair and makeup and the girls would work on each other until we were all ready. Once someone was ready for the wedding they just sit and wait. Sharpay will do her own hair and makeup. We needed her the most since she's so good at cosmetics and hair. Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay go to work on Martha. Kelsi, Martha, and I talk while Taylor gets a makeover. Finally, we are all ready. My mom comes in and hands us our bouquets. When she reaches me she gives me a sad smile. "I can't believe this is happening already. I'm so happy though. My baby is growing up!" We all laugh and then it's time for the wedding.

Sharpay walks down the aisle with Troy followed by Zeke and Kelsi and then Martha and Jason. Taylor walks down the aisle alone to show her independence and that she's the maid of honour. Then it's my turn. I walk down the aisle with Ryan's dad since my dad isn't alive. I look at Ryan and he's got the biggest smile on his face. My veil looks like the one Mandy Moore wears in A Walk To Remember and my dress looks like the one Hilary Duff wears in A Cinderella Story. I slowly walk down the aisle and never take my eyes off Ryan. Finally, I reach him and Ryan's dad gives him my hand. He leans in a little as he does and whispers something that I manage to hear. "Take care of her." Ryan nods and we face the pastor. The wedding goes by quicker than I thought it would and finally I hear the words I've been waiting for. "By the power vested in me by God I now pronounce you man and wife." He turns to Ryan and smiles knowingly. "You may kiss the bride." Ryan immediately grabs my waist and kisses me hard. The kiss is passionate and there's a promise of what will come tonight. I smile into the kiss and return it. I hear clapping, but soon I zone everything out except my husband. He smiles and gently grabs my face to pull us apart. We both take a deep breath and turn to face our friends and family. "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Ryan Evans."

I sigh loudly as Ryan and I get in our car to go to a hotel. The wedding reception was tiring, but fun. Sharpay, Taylor, Martha, Kelsi, and I changed into casual clothes before the reception. When we took our hair out of their fancy styles we all had a little trouble so whoever styled our hair helped us take it down. We used the same system we did last time except now it was only because if we didn't do the person's hair we didn't know how to undo it. I laugh and Ryan looks at me. "Yes, Mrs. Evans?" I smile at my new name and just shake my head. "I was thinking about how much fun we had trying to undo our own hairstyles. The only one who didn't need help was your sister. She did her own hair and makeup because we needed her to supervise all of us." Ryan laughs and kisses my cheek. "I like the system you came up with even if that system kept you, Martha, Kelsi, and Taylor from acting like adults and fixing your own hair." I laugh loudly and look out the window. "Ummm, can we go to a hotel now or are we just gonna have our wedding night in this parking lot?" Ryan raises his eyebrows in surprise and then smirks. He unbuckles his seat belt and leans over to me. "Mrs. Evans, are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?" He wiggles his eyebrows and I try to contain my smile as I roll my eyes and lovingly push his head away from me. His simple innuendo and proximity suddenly make me feel warm and I can't wait to just get to the hotel. My parents booked it and told us that the bellhop would take our luggage.

Ryan starts driving and I think about everything we went through from the summer before our senior year and my hardest year of high school. Our first kiss, the times when I'd try not to look at him, rehearsing together for Senior Year, and everything else. During rehearsals I was so scared Troy would notice how effortlessly I understood the choreography Ryan created as if I could read his mind. I had to hide my happiness and fear when Kelsi came crying to Troy and I the day after graduation. She told us Ryan broke up with her because he was in love with someone else. Luckily, the girl...no...I was never brought up. Troy was smart though and I eventually had to tell him the truth. I snap out of my thoughts as we finally get to our hotel and get out. A bellhop rushes over to us with a luggage cart. "Mr. and Mrs. Evans?" Ryan smiles and wraps an arm around my waist. "That's us!" The bellhop smiles and grabs our luggage. We follow him to the wedding suite, but Ryan makes me wait outside until the bellhop has left. He puts a doorhanger on the outside of our door as he walks up to me and runs his fingers through my hair. "So beautiful." His voice is barely a whisper and I smile. He leans in to kiss me and I kiss back softly. He pulls away and scoops me into his arms. "I've gotta carry my bride over the threshold." I smile and kiss him. Our kiss becomes more urgent and I feel a fire inside my stomach. I grab his hair and don't know when my arms wrapped around his neck. The door is almost out of reach, but I manage to kick it closed. I know our marriage won't be perfect, but that is why I promised him I'd be by his side forever and always. I never break my promises.

* * *

**AN: DONE! I hope you enjoyed my trilogy. REVIEW!**


End file.
